


Caring For Nick

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After breaking down while visiting his old elementary school, Nick needs his big brother more than ever.





	Caring For Nick

Nick looked up at the others, tears in his eyes, recalling how hard his home life was. School was a respite from the fighting, drugs, alcohol, and guns that were in his home. He had clung to performing and singing, and diving into those creative avenues had given him a space to be him. He didn’t have to worry about anything else in those moments. After hugging his former teacher, Nick broke down further, and went right into Kevin’s arms, needing his big brother. 

“I got you bro, you know that” Kevin whispered, as he held Nick tightly to him, feeling Nick’s tears staining his shirt. Nick looked up at him with red eyes, and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Need you tonight” he breathed, and Kevin nodded, rubbing Nick’s back. He knew he would end up with Nick in his bed tonight after watching him break down into tears. 

“I know, my room at 8” Kevin lowly spoke, and Nick nodded, before going to get a hug from Brian, AJ, and Howie. Kevin watched fondly as his cousin and brothers cheered up Nick. His mind wandered back to the times that Nick had ended up with him, his big brother instincts having fully kicked in. Kevin smiled softly to himself, which Brian picked up on immediately. He sidled over to his cousin, and looked him in the eye. 

“Take care of him tonight please” Brian knew what Kevin and Nick did occasionally, and since he went to Kevin as well, didn’t much care. He knew, like Kevin, that Nick needed the older man tonight. 

“You know I will, just like I do for all of you” Kevin nodded, and Brian inclined his head, before going to mess around with AJ and Howie. The oldest shook his head and sighed watching Nick giggle at Brian’s antics. Some things would never change, but Kevin never wanted them to. 

The five went off to get dinner and a movie, before going to their hotel rooms to relax. Kevin knew that he would be loving and caring on Nick tonight, going at the speed that the blonde loved. Nick loved when Kevin cared for him, slowly exploring and loving on him. It was honestly the favorite way for Kevin, and he enjoyed going slower with the youngest. 

“Come in Nick” Kevin called, his eyes flicking to the clock, seeing that it was precisely 8pm on the dot. Nick opened the door, and locked it behind him, before facing Kevin. The green-eyed man immediately got up and pulled Nick back into his arms. 

“I’m here baby, let it all go. I know today was tough, but I got you. Let me care for you, love on you” Kevin cooed, and Nick nodded. He looked up at Kevin with pain filled blue eyes, the memories flooding back to him. 

“Help me forget, please Kevin, please” Nick softly begged, and the older man nodded. He slowly leaned his head down, kissing Nick lovingly. He felt the younger man instantly respond, the two’s hands began to roam. Kevin put his hands in Nick’s hair, keeping the younger man steady, while Nick wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist, keeping them close together. A hand slid down to his ass, and Kevin grinned around the kiss. 

“My needy Nicky, you know that you love the slowness” Kevin whispered as they pulled apart. Nick nodded and nuzzled into Kevin’s neck once again, both catching their breaths. 

Kevin’s fingers started nimbly undressing the younger man, Nick willingly allowing Kevin to do so. Nick groaned as fingers brushed over his cock, and Kevin kissed up and down Nick’s body as he undressed him. 

“Fuck Nicky, you been working out some more. God I love your body so much” Kevin breathed as he got Nick fully undressed, the young man’s cock already at half-mast. Nick smiled and leaned over, beginning to do the same to Kevin. 

“God I love your body as well. Love getting to explore it in these moments” Nick moaned softly as his fingers and lips traveled down Kevin’s body, feeling the older man tremble under his fingers. This was just as much for Kevin as it was for Nick. 

“Nicky…” Kevin whimpered, and Nick looked up, grinning softly as his hand grazed Kevin’s own cock. 

“Come on, let’s move to the bed Kev. Want your hands all over me” Nick grabbed Kevin’s hand, and pulled the two of them towards the bed. Kevin grinned and pushed Nick down, laying on top of him, beginning to grind slowly on the younger man’s body. Nick groaned as his cock made contact with Kevin’s, and he pulled Kevin’s head down towards his own. 

“You damn tease” he whispered, and Kevin smirked. Kevin kissed down Nick’s face, sucking a hickey on Nick’s neck, before traveling further. His hips never stopped grinding on Nick, and he soon had Nick’s nipples rolling in between his teeth. 

“Fuck Kevin!” Nick cried out as he arched into the sensations that were overtaking his body. Kevin grinned, and ran his hands down Nick’s lithe body. 

“Pull up your legs baby, want to fuck you nice and slow” Nick whimpered and grabbed his legs, pulling them up, and exposing his hole. Kevin grabbed the lube, drizzling it on his fingers. 

“So good Nicky, always so good for me” Kevin looked into Nick’s blue eyes, and the younger man saw the love and care in the green eyes of his oldest brother. He smiled and groaned as Kevin inserted a finger into his tight hole. 

“God Nick, love how tight you always are” Kevin’s voice rumbled, his accent thickening as it always did in these moments. Nick shivered hearing the deep voice, loving Kevin’s accent. The older man got a second finger in, and began scissoring, widening Nick’s hole. 

“Kevin, in me, now please” Nick softly begged, and Kevin leaned over the younger man, positioning his cock right at Nick’s hole. 

“I’m going in baby” Kevin gently pushed his cock into the tightness of Nick’s hole, the blonde arching into the sensations. Kevin wrapped his hands around Nick’s hips, pushing him down, and pushing his cock further in. 

“Fuck Kevin, fuck” Nick groaned as he felt the pain of Kevin’s cock moving past the tight ring of muscles, traveling towards his prostate. Kevin grinned hearing the keening whine Nick let out as he his his prostate once again. 

“There we go Nicky, I’m going to hit that again and again, just get lost in the pleasure baby” Kevin groaned as his hips moved up and down, watching Nick groan and close his eyes. 

“Kev….” Nick moaned, as his own cock hardened between their stomachs. Kevin ran his hand down Nick’s face as he moved in and out, Nick leaning into the touch. 

“So good baby, so good” Kevin grunted as he made sure to hit Nick’s prostate with each thrust back in his hole. 

The two continued making slow sweet love, Kevin’s orgasm building up, his thickening cock sliding in and out of Nick’s hole. The younger man was so beyond lost in the loving slowness, that all he wanted was to feel Kevin’s seed fill him completely. 

“Close Nicky” Kevin panted out, and the blonde nodded, moaning loudly. Kevin thrusted in and out a few more times, before he could hold on no more. 

“NICK!!” Kevin howled out, as he shot his load into the younger man, riding his orgasm out. His hips never ceased, and he pushed in and out of Nick’s slowly and lovingly like he had been doing the entire time. Nick groaned loudly feeling Kevin’s seed splashing his walls and filling him up. 

“Damn Nick, I think that was my favorite session yet” Kevin panted as he pulled out of Nick’s hole, collapsing at the side of the bed. The younger blonde nodded, opening his eyes to look at Kevin, pulling the older man into a searing kiss. 

“Thank you Kev, that was just what I needed” Nick said sincerely, looking into Kevin’s green eyes. The older man grinned softly, nodding. His hand wrapped around Nick’s hard cock, watching as the younger man instantly cried out at the touch. 

“Fuck Kevin!” Nick arched into Kevin’s hand, and the older man trailed his hand down Nick’s cock, loving the reaction. 

“What do you want me to do Nick?” Kevin asked, and Nick opened an eye, glaring at the older man. Kevin chuckled and got in between Nick’s legs, looking up at the younger man, and licking a stripe up his cock. 

“Damnit!” Nick arched up, and Kevin’s hands wrapped around Nick’s hips. The blonde settled down, and Kevin continued to lick Nick’s cock, loving the whimpers and whines coming from the younger man. 

“Kevin I swear to God, get your lips on my cock now” Nick groaned, and Kevin smirked, before going for Nick’s balls. 

“Mother….” Nick moaned as Kevin wrapped his lips around the two globes, sucking and licking on them. 

Kevin made sure they were all wet and sucked on, before pulling off. He smirked and looked at Nick before swiping the head of his cock, licking the pre. 

“God I love the taste of you” he groaned, and Nick whimpered. Kevin wrapped his lips around the head, and started sucking, driblets of pre spilling into his mouth. Nick moaned, his cock throbbing and aching. 

“Kevin Scott….” Nick whined and Kevin inched a bit further up Nick’s cock, loving the heaviness in his mouth. 

“You are a giant fucking tease you ass” Kevin grinned around Nick’s leaking member, swallowing the pre. He looked up into Nick’s blown eyes, and knew that he had to start going further up. 

Nick nearly yelped in pleasure after Kevin went further up and took his whole cock in his mouth. His fingers threaded through Kevin’s dark hair, guiding the older man up and down his cock. Kevin’s teeth scraped his cock a bit, and Nick moaned loudly. 

“So close Kev, so close” he arched a bit into the older man’s mouth, and Kevin started to suck with abandon, wanting to swallow his baby bro’s cum. Nick tried to hold on, but Kevin’s teeth dragged along the nerve on the underside of his cock, causing Nick to cry out and spill into the dark haired man’s mouth. 

“KEVIN!!!” Nick cried as he felt Kevin sucking his cock with everything he had, milking it, swallowing the entire load. Nick panted as his head dropped on the bed, and watched as Kevin pulled off of his cock. The blonde pulled the older man up, and reversed their positions so that his head was laying on Kevin’s chest. The two caught their breaths, and Nick smiled up at his big brother. 

“Feel better Nick?” Kevin’s voice rumbled his chest, and Nick nodded, grabbing Kevin’s hand and holding it. 

“Yea Kev, thank you for doing that. I didn’t expect to get that emotional in that moment. You are the most awesome big brother in the world” Nick smiled, and Kevin’s heart filled completely. 

“And you are the best little brother a guy could ask for” Kevin ran his hand through Nick’s hair, feeling the younger man relax under his touch. The two stayed like they were for a while, relishing in the post coital bliss. Nick eventually got Kevin into his shower, where the two had another round under the warm water. Things were back to normal for Nick, and he couldn’t be more thankful for the family he had formed and knew that would stick by him, through thick and thin. 


End file.
